


Shattered Dreams

by Brat_Prince



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: I will revive this fandom alone if i must, M/M, Multi, Self Indulgent Crap, Somewhat heavy lorebend, Suggestions of Torture, based primarily only on first three games, its slow something, slow burn if you can call it that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brat_Prince/pseuds/Brat_Prince
Summary: Cold steel flashing with searing flames.Someone was screaming.Then someone was yelling.Mar.Shattered remnants of memories were all Emer could recall from before his time in Praxis's prison. A new face appeared in the cell next to his, a new face that called back to those memories. Once that blond kid came to the dreadful cells, Emer began having dreams that slipped through his consciousness. He knew this kid from somewhere, if only he could remember where.





	Shattered Dreams

The first things Emer could remember, really have a solid grasp of, were the cold steel walls that surrounded him in the small cell. Bursts of pain and uncaring faces were his wardens. The Baron and his ever-watching cybernetic eye hand-picked prisoners for experiments, the poor subject for a given day were all but dragged by the accompanying Krimzon Guard. Every time, he knew what was to follow.

Emer was one of the first the Baron ran his tests on. He was immune to most forms of eco. The plan, he assumed, was to make him an empty vessel for the dangerous powers of dark eco. The surges of electricity, while painful, did not kill him or change him, and no eco remained in his system. He was the only permanent resident of this prison, until an unfamiliar face came to the cell diagonal of his. 

This kid, no older than 16, was very out of place. He was unconscious when the guards brought him in, a trickle of blood running from under his blonde hair over his face. Even in the dull lights of the prison, Emer could see the clothes that could not have belonged to this dark city. 

Over the course of the two years, Emer watched the light from this kid’s eyes bleed out, and innocence turned into rotten hatred. The kid, Jak, did not talk much, and only the sound of pained groans came from his cell. Emer tried to talk to him, but the kid either did not hear him, or was not listening. 

The Guards came to Emer’s cell, on what they called his “Lucky Day” in a mocking tone. He was led out to the all-too-familiar chair, where a large crate of dark eco was hooked up to. Much more eco than he had usually seen the Baron test with. There was a hanging bag and a tube that attached to the chair. He was sat down, strapped in, and had a needle put into his arm rather unceremoniously. The Baron and Guards spoke, but the words were lost to Emer as his mind raced at what was about to happen. The cold voice of the computer sounded over them as the machine began pumping the liquid eco through the tube, into the needle strapped into him, and into his blood stream.

“Dark eco transfusion: Commencing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Very short prologue, more and longer chapters are written up and will come soon!


End file.
